


Portugal.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, UEFA Nations League, deledier, eric and dele have sex in portugal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: Basically, Eric is looking like a snack and Dele wants a piece. (They fuck in Portugal, the day before the nations league. That's the plot.)





	Portugal.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is like my favorite pairing and I've never written anything about them before because I simply don't feel like I would make this pairing justice. But I felt in the mood to write something and Eric is looking like a whole ass snack atm so I said fuck it, let's write some smut. Enjoy<3

He could spot Eric’s tanned muscular body, hiding under those oversized clothed, from miles away. Eric was sat in the common room with Stonesy and Jesse. Spreading his thick thighs apart, looking ridiculously inviting, Dele thought as he approached them. Eric was sat on the couch watching Jesse and John play pool. Dele sat himself down beside him and leaned in close to Eric’s personal space. 

“You’re so fucking hot Dier” He whispered in Eric’s ear placing a hand on the other mans thigh. Eric raised his eyebrows in surprise looking at him. Dele wasn’t usually this bold, but Eric was looking really good and ever since they’d been in Portugal Eric had been glowing. He wouldn’t say it out loud but Eric speaking portuguese really turned him on. Everything the man did in the recent days had made Dele want to drop to his knees in front of him and suck him off.

“Someone’s excited” Eric said with a cheeky grin.

“Let’s go back to my room” Dele said a bit louder than he had intended to. 

“I’m just going to pretend I didn’t hear that lads, yeah?” John shouted from across the room pointing between them.

\--- 

Dele swung his legs around Eric’s, one leg on either side of Eric’s thighs on the mattress. He sat himself down on the other man’s lap. Dele aligned himself so that he was sitting on his crotch. Eric’s hand came around him, grabbing at ass cheeks possessively. They were used to doing this now, it came naturally. It started last year, during the world cup they’d been finding themselves in these situations. Bodies wrapped around each other and sheets tangled. 

Dele started moving his hips, desperately seeking friction. He could feel Eric’s hard on through the material. He brought his hand down between their bodies. He grabbed Eric’s erection through the material and started palming it.

“You’re so hard” He heard himself say into the kiss.

“Mhmm” Eric moaned into Dele’s mouth. Their tongues moving in dance.

“And so big” Dele continued a small smile forming on his lips. Snaking his hand under Eric’s waistband and taking his cock in his hand. His fingers wrapped around the other man’s shaft and started to move them up and down his length.

“Fuck Del” Eric moaned, his tone low. Eric rested his head back against the headboard and watched as Dele stroked his cock. Dele loved the sound he drew from the other man. He removed both of their tops throwing them on the floor somewhere. He caught Eric’s lips once again, missing the taste of his lips. Eric lifted his hips of the bed removing the last piece of clothing on his body. Dele moved his hands up and down Eric’s thick hairy thighs before sitting down on his lap again. He purposely aligned himself so that Eric’s erection was poking his clothed hole. Eric let out a whine and Dele quickly went back to kissing him again. Moving his hips and grinding down on Eric’s hard cock. 

“You’re such a tease” Eric said and Dele smiled knowingly into the kiss. Rolling his hips down harder.

Eric couldn’t take it anymore, he held onto Dele tight and flipped them around so that he was on top. Dele hated to admit it but he loved it when Eric was like this, dominant and the one in control. All worked up and horny. He was usually the reserved and laid back type, but during sex something switched in him. He showed a side to him Dele had never seen before, a side to him that made Dele’s knees buckle and his face flushed red.

Eric pressed kisses all over his body, making a trail down to his lower stomach before stopping. He looked up and hooked his fingers under Dele’s waistband and slowly removing the clothing item, freeing his cock. Eric took it in his hand and looked at it, placing light kisses on the tip and licking the shaft. He did it on purpose, Eric loved teasing him since Dele was really impatient when it came to sex. Dele bucked his hips up slightly and Eric pushed him back down against the mattress, his hands holding down his hips. Dele let out a whimper.

“Patience Delboy. Patience” Eric said with a smug smile between licks. Dele felt his legs tremble as Eric sucked at the skin next to his leaking cock. 

After what felt like an eternity Eric finally took him into his mouth. He swallowed him down bit by bit, and expertly started to work his mouth on his dick. They were familiar with one another's bodies by this point, having found themselves in this situation before. Dele moaned and brought his hand down to Eric’s head, keeping him there. He watched as the portuguese englishman bobbed his head up and down his length, lips red and swollen, looking absolutely beautiful. 

Eric moved all the way down his dick, taking him all in before going all the way up again, mouthing at the head. He slurped around the head working his tongue, swirling it around the sensitive area. The noises that were coming from Dele were embarrassing, but at that point he didn’t care. Dele couldn’t help but buck his hips into Eric’s mouth. Eric met his thrusts this time letting Dele fuck his throat for a bit. Eric had always been good at everything when it came to sex, he just always seemed to know exactly what to do to make Dele fall apart. Even their first time hadn’t felt like their first time. He didn’t know if that was because of Eric’s past experiences or because they’d always just felt so comfortable around each other. They hadn’t really talked about it but Dele imagines it’s a combination of both.

Eric removed his mouth with a pop looking up at Dele the whole time. Eric’s hand still wrapped around him keeping the rhythm steady. Eric then lowered himself even more, laying flat on his belly and lifting Dele’s legs a bit, bending them and spreading them apart. He licked a trail down from Dele’s balls to his hole. He spread Dele’s cheeks apart and started licking and kissing his hole. 

Dele sucked in a breath at the contact, not expecting it. This was new, Eric had never eaten him out before. They’d never done this, but somehow Eric made it feel like a routine. He worked his tongue inside of him, the sensation making Dele’s legs tremble.

“Fuck that feels good” Dele moaned his hands trying to grip onto the short short hairs. Eric hummed into him as his tongue moved deeper inside him, fucking into him with a rhythm. The feeling was a amazing. A feeling he’d never felt before but certainly could get used to. Dele brought his hand down to grip his own cock, needing friction but it took about three seconds before Eric slapped his hand away. 

Dele felt Eric’s tongue quickly being replaced by a pair of fingers. Eric moved up his body again, placing himself between his spread out legs again. Dele brought Eric down for a kiss, tasting himself on Eric’s tongue. He moaned into Eric’s mouth when his fingers brushed against his spot. Sending waves of pleasure through his body. Eric repeated the motions making sure to hit his prostate with each movement of his fingers, scissoring him expertly. Dele pushed back, thrusting his hips up as well seeking friction for his cock. He could feel Eric’s hard cock bumping against his own and all Dele wanted to do was hump himself to orgasm with Eric’s fingers fucking him.

“You’re such a slut Del. You like that huh? You like having my fingers deep inside of you. I bet I could make you cum, just from this” Eric said, his tone low and raspy and the portuguese accent becoming more and more prominent. Dele’s cock jumped and all he could do was nod. Eric wasn’t usually very talkative during sex, it was rare. Especially the dirty talking. Dele wasn’t complaining one bit though, seeing Eric like this, all worked up and horny turned him on more than anything else ever could.

“I can’t hear you Delboy” Eric said speeding up the pace, his fingers fucking into Dele’s hole mercilessly.

“More” Dele breathed out.

“Tell me what you need Del” Eric said working a third finger into Dele. He moaned out loud as he felt Eric’s fingers stretching his tight hole. Relishing the feeling of being full.

“I- I need your cock” He moaned as his hips bucked into the fingers working him.

“Say it again” Eric said more demanding, pushing the fingers deeper onto his prostate. Dele couldn’t take it anymore, he needed Eric to fuck him.

“I need your cock” Dele said arching his back into the touch. “Please”

Eric quickly lubed up his dick and aligned it with his hole. Slowly pushing in all the way hitting his spot perfectly the first time. Eric knew his body like the back of his hand, he knew exactly how to please all of Dele’s needs. He rolled his hips into him, his pace agonisingly slow. Eric was big, and even though Dele was used to his size, and even though Eric had spent the last fifteen minutes preparing him, he always took his time when he first slid into him. Eric buried his face into the crook of Dele’s neck biting and sucking bruises into his neck. He brought his hand to the back of Eric’s head lightly scratching at the short hairs whilst his other hand was placed on the small of Eric’s back, encouraging him to go deeper and harder.

Dele moaned with every thrust that came, letting out small whimpers and noises along the way. He threw his head back on the pillow letting the pleasure wash over him. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate on feeling of Eric’s cock sliding in and out of him. He felt dirty and filthy in the best way possible. He would never get tired of that feeling. Eric’s deep moan brought him back, his rhythm had significantly sped up. Fucking into him harder and faster. 

“Fuck Dele you’re so tight” Eric said with his raspy sex voice. Dele’s hole clenched around Eric as he felt the other man’s cock twitch inside of him. Eric placed a hand against the head board bracing himself. He alternated between quick thrusts and slow and hard ones. Dele was a moaning mess under him. He laid there admiring the man pounding away at his hole. He was so gorgeous, his summer tan making his skin look golden and the light layer of sweat making his skin glisten. The way his muscles tensed with every thrust and the way his eyes became dark with lust. Everything about Eric made Dele feel things he never thought he could feel about another man. Somehow though, he just made it all make sense.

“I’m close Eric” Dele breathed out, barely audible but Eric heard it and started fucking him with more force and passion. Dele looked up at him, both his hands holding the side of Eric’s face, he brought him down so that their lips touched. Eric’s movements stalled as they’re lips moved against each other and they made out. 

“I wish you could see yourself right now” Eric whispered against his lips, slightly breathless. “You’re so fucking beautiful Dele, you have no idea how gorgeous you are” He continued. Those blue eyes staring down at him, lips millimeters from touching. Dele knew it was cliché, but he seriously thought he could drown those eyes. He felt his cheeks flush red and quickly caught Eric’s lips again because he had no idea how to answer him. It didn’t matter though because he felt Eric knowingly smile against his lips.

Eric started moving his hips again. The rhythm becoming more and more sloppy. They were both really close, Dele could feel his orgasm building up. Eric started fucking into him like an animal. Hard and fast. Dele moaned, not giving a single fuck about who might be listening. ‘Eric Eric Eric’ He heard himself say whilst the other man fucked into him.

“I’m gonna cum Eric, I’m gonna cum” Dele said between moans.

“Fuck- cum for me baby” Eric responded, taking Dele’s neglected cock in his hand and starting to pump it. Dele didn’t last longer after that, as he watched Eric work him undone. He shot his load onto his stomach and Eric’s fist, arching into the touch. His moans filled the Portuguese hotel room as his orgasm washed over his body. 

Dele brought Eric’s hand up, the one that was covered in cum, and started licking the cum of the fingers. Staring right at Eric as he brought the man’s fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

“Fuck” Eric moaned still fucking into him hard. His pace became frantic as he chased his orgasm, desperate for release.

“Del” Eric’s hips stuttered as he finally shot his load into Dele’s hole. He collapsed on top of him, both of them totally spent. Eric slid out of him and Dele felt the cum dripping down his thigh. They laid there catching their breaths, chests falling heavy in unison. 

“C’mere” Eric whispered bringing Dele closer to him. Dele cuddled up to Eric’s side, the feeling of sleep beginning to wash over him.

No one had ever made him feel as good as Eric did. Around him, Dele could be himself. He didn’t have to worry about anything when they were alone. He’d never felt this way about anyone before and it scared him, it really did. He cared about Eric so much it drove him crazy at times. They didn’t talk about it though, they didn’t need to. They had an unspoken bond that only them understood. Whatever happened, they always had each other. Eric was his, and he was Eric’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, I wrote it quickly so there might've been some mistakes in there, sorry if there was! It would mean the world to me if you would leave a comment telling me what you thought, it keeps me motivated and all kinds of feedback is welcomed<3<3


End file.
